So This Is Death
by Rexku
Summary: Bill is down and plans to stay that way...or will he? Either way, he won't go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

I hear the gunshots off in the distance. I stare at their heels as they run off. I told them to leave me. There wasn't any hope left for me anyway. I watch as my former teammates make their way into the subway twords Mercy hospital. First to disappear is Louis. Louis, your optimistic ways will be missed. Next to leave is Francis. I'm gonna miss...aw forget it. To hell with ya Francis! Last to leave my vision is Zoey. Zoey, you were the granddaughter I never had. I stare at the subway entrance for a few minutes longer. The air is cold. Like I'm locked in a meat locker. I pull myself

against the closest wall and just wish for the pain to end. I lived through 'nam just to die in a noisy dirty hellhole? Like hell I will. I see a door a few feet away along the building and crawl towards it. I pull out my pistol's magazine to find it completely empty. Not even one in the chamber. Figures. I ready myself and yank open the door to find darkness. My flashlight had died an hour ago. I slowly crawl in and shut the door behind me. "Well, at least it's quiet," I mutter to myself. I find the far left corner of the room and lay back shutting my eyes. The infected left me with a gash in my arm, a hole in my chest, a broken leg, and a disoriented mind. My left hand bumps into something. It just so happens to be a fresh pistol. I turn on the flashlight and scan the room. More of a closet really. The walls are bare and the only door is the one I entered from. To my left where the pistol was, I see an M16 assault rifle along with a pile of ammunition. 'Jackpot!' I think to myself. I switch my empty SMG for the M16 and check the clip. Fully loaded. Just the way I like it. The scream of the infected makes my heart skip a beat. I know that sound all too well. I also know it wont be long before they break down the door. I ready myself for the coming wave of infected. Sure enough they start banging on the wooden door. I wait for the opportune moment to fire. They knock a hole in the door and I begin to open fire. They are gone as quickly as they came. The door is almost completely destroyed due to their ecsesive pounding and my now terrible aim. I feel my pipe bomb brush against my arm and decide to use it if the opportunity arises. But the pain is too great to bear and I begin to contimplate ending my own life now. Before I can make a decision however, I hear the quiet growl of a hunter and the sickening burps of a boomer. The boomer turns it's head into the doorway and vomits across the room directly on me. The smell is fowl and I feel as though I may throw up myself. But I worry more about the incoming horde the vomit attracts. I wait until I see the first one and throw my already lit pipe bomb. The infected gather around it like moths to a flame and the explosion leaves a red mist that is satisfying to say the least. But before I can grab my rifle, I hear the unsettling scream of the hunter and turn my head to see it flying at me. I feel the weight of the hunter land on my chest wound and I shut my eyes from the extreme pain. I keep them shut and await the fate of all hunter victims. But it dosen't come. I slowly open my eyes to see it staring at me with a terrible grin. I notice that the boomer is now also in here. "Come on! Kill me already!" I yell at them. But the hunter just shakes it's head. It begins to grunt and make noises at me. It then points to the boomer then at itself. I just stare at it in shock not understanding a thing. It seems to sigh and screams out the door. Now there is a smoker in the room and a tank outside the door. I now know that I will die here. But not without a fight. The hunter makes the same noises as before but points to all of them. I still don't understand it and I glance around the room. I notice that my old pistol had landed next to my right hand. I grab it and point it at the hunter's face. I squeeze the trigger and get a click in response. "Shit," I mutter, "I didn't reload it!" I wait for one of them to strike, but the hunter just nods. 'Did I just answer it by accident?' I think to myself. The hunter gets off of me and the others just shuffle out. It kneels down beside me and licks it's claws before sinking them into my chest. I scream out in pain and feel the life leave out of my body. Everything gets colder and darker than before and I welcome the release to the constant pain. I felt death, but I'm still breathing. I open my eyes and I'm still in the room/closet. The hunter is still here and is helping me up. I try to speak, but all that comes out is a low growl. The hunter grabs my arm and pulls out a roll of duct tape. That's when I notice my skin is now gray in color and I am wearing my same clothes, but with a hunter's outfit over them. The hunter now begins to duct tape my sleeves and my pants legs. After it finishes, it looks at me with the same grin as before. "What the hell happened? What's going on?" I try yelling at him. But a flurry of low growls escape my dead lips. It growls back at me, but I can understand it now. It said 'Now you are ready.' "Ready for what?" I ask it.

"Now you are ready to live as one of us!"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: sorry it is so short, but there isn't much to go on and my mind is on another project at the moment._

"Come on guys! The roof is just up this ladder." Zoey called back to her teammates. She was the first one up on the roof of Mercy Hospital followed by Louis and then Francis.

"At least this shit is almost over. Wait a fuckin minute. Where is the damn chopper that was supposed to be up here?" The angry biker threw his pistol off the building in anger. Just as he was about to throw his new assault rifle, Louis said something to make him stop.

"Is that a radio?" the group stopped to listen. Sure enough, a radio was to be found in what originally appeared to be a storage room for hospital equipment. But recently it was a bunker for survival as a small gun rack was found on the far back wall. Zoey examined the radio and made contact with a nearby chopper while Francis exchanged his AK-47 for a Chrome shotgun and Louis, a Tactical shotgun. After confirming that a chopper was on the way, Zoey led the group telling them that it would take an E.T.A of twenty minutes to get there. "Christ, I miss that old man. We hardly knew each other, but he was a hell of a soldier."

Zoey stopped and stared at Louis. "Yeah, I miss him too. But now isn't the time to grieve. Let's bunker down here and wait for the chopper." After a smoker tried pulling Francis out of their little room, Zoey burst through the door in the back and found a stairwell leading to the top of the small supply room. She hustled the guys up and heard a strange noise in the room. Before following the two men, she found a closet they neglected to open and heard strange growling coming from behind it. She reloaded her pistol and pulled the door open to find a hunter cowering in the corner of the closet. As she raised the pistol, it stared into her eyes and practically begged her to pull the trigger. Zoey was confused for many reasons. Why wasn't it trying to kill her? Why did it seem to accept death so easily? Why was there a lingering sense of nostalgia in its eyes? She noticed a green jacket protruding from beneath the normal outfit and suddenly, it made perfect sense to her. "B-Bill? I-Is that you?" The creature nodded and pointed at the gun. Zoey felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew what he wanted from her. "No. No I can't kill you!" Bill stared at her with pleading eyes and wished for the nightmare to end. Zoey knew exactly what he wanted and began sobbing as she pointed the gun at his face. She shut her eyes tight as the tears began streaming down her face and the bullet left the chamber to find a new home in the creature's brain.


End file.
